Shadowed Past
by gaudy
Summary: It's a mi/l fic with a crossover with dark angel. You have to read and find out what the fic is about.
1. Prologue

Title: Shadowed Past  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell and Dark Angel characters.  
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L/AU/Crossover with Dark Angel  
Summary: I suck at writing summaries I usually end up giving it all away, so just read and find out.  
Author's note: I just want to thank Polarist and Laura for correcting my fic.  
Feedback=New chapter   
  
Prologue  
  
The cold night wind came through the window rustling the papers on the desk. Only one person stood in the room. The person studied the office, there wasn't anything else to do besides to wait for the reason he/she was there. Curious, the person approached the desk to take a peek at the papers. The creak of the door opening, alerted her/him, and immediately hid in the shadows. The person watched as the man closed the door and neared the opened window.  
  
"I could have sworn I closed it," he mumbled trying to close the window.  
  
"You did. Do you have any news Sheriff Valenti?" The person asked coming out of the shadows.  
  
The Sheriff jumped, and gave up trying to close the window. "Liz, you have to stop sneaking up on me."  
  
Liz shrugged, and blended into the shadows again, her black attire making it easier. "Old habits are hard to break."  
  
Valenti sighed, and sat behind his desk, taking his hat off. "Liz, I found them…"  
  
By the Sheriff's hesitation Liz knew it wasn't good news. "Sheriff, just tell me."  
  
Valenti hesitated for another second, and said, "The are dead, Liz." Like he had expected she didn't show any emoting, and she stood unreadable.  
  
"I'll see you around." Liz ignored Valenti's protest and left the same way she came in. Through the window.  
  
Sheriff Valenti sighed, and jumped when the window loudly closed. 'Great a 45 year old man can't close it and a 19 year old can.'   
  
Valenti leaned into his chair and put his feet on his desk, as soon as he did this there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"  
  
The door opened to reveal a Police Officer. "Sheriff, there is a Michael Guerin here to see you."  
  
Valenti groaned, and straightened up. "Let him through."  
  
It was as though Michael had been standing right next to the Police Officer, because not a minute had passed and Michael was already going through the door.   
  
Seeing how rudely Michael entered the Police Officer stood by the door, speechless, looking from Michael to the Sheriff. "Uh, Sir-"  
  
Michael glared at the Officer and said, "I would like to speak to the Sheriff alone."  
  
Sheriff Valenti looked disapprovingly at Michael and then turned to the Officer. "It will be okay." Once the Officer was gone the Sheriff turned to Michael. "What's wrong? Where's Max and Isabel?"  
  
"Max is taking care of Isabel, she was hurt," Michael softly said. Clearing his throat, he continued, "We need a new place to stay. It isn't safe there anymore. They already found us at the warehouse."  
  
The Sheriff's grip on his pen tightened. "Are you sure?"  
  
Michael abruptly stood up from the chair. "Of course, I'm sure. How do you think Isabel got hurt?! Pierce founds us and sent a small army in there. Max is to worried about Isabel right now…that's why I came instead of him."  
  
"Where are they now? How's Isabel?" Valenti asked.  
  
"We are still at the warehouse. They won't think we are stupid enough to stay there, but they say Pierce will be coming back in a few days and I'm sure he would send someone again to the warehouse. Isabel isn't good, Max is trying to heal her, but it's taking a lot out of him. We need a safe place."  
  
The Sheriff rubbed his eyes trying to take away the stress. "I think I know a place where you can stay. It's safe, but I need to speak to someone first."  
  
"How long will it take?"   
  
"A day. It would be better if you stayed low. It would be better if you left the warehouse. You should stay at my place.."  
  
"You seem sure about this place…."  
  
"Is the safest place there is, but the owner might be a little hard to convince…especially now, but she will do it."  
  
"She?" Michael inquired.  
  
"Yes, don't worry about it. You should go ahead and tell Max and Isabel, prepare them for the move out. I have to take care of a few things before. I'll pick you guys up in two hours."  
  
"Very well." Michael opened the door, and was on his way out when he turned to look at the Sheriff. "Thanks."  
  
Valenti smiled and watched him leave. Picking up his things and putting his hat back on, he thought, 'I hope I can find Liz and that she will let them stay with her. I just know convincing her won't be easy.'  
  
To be continued…  



	2. Chapter 1

Title: Shadowed Past   
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell and Dark Angel characters.   
Rating: Pg-13   
Category: UC-Mi/L/AU/Crossover with Dark Angel   
Summary: I suck at writing summaries I usually end up giving it all away, so just read and find out.   
Author's note: I just want to thank Polarist and Laura for correcting my fic.   
Feedback=New chapter   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Liz strolled the streets of Roswell blending into the shadows; occasionally having to hide from a hover craft that would occasionally pass by. She was looking for a safe place, somewhere high, but nothing was high or safe enough for her. When she had been in Manticore, the high places were safe, their escape, but not anymore. Now they were free, but they still had to look over their shoulders, their training never forgotten.   
  
She knew she should be heading to her home, but she couldn't. 'They are dead. They are dead.' Her mind would repeat over and over again like a mantra. She trusted only a few people, four to be exact, Alex, the Sheriff, and her parents, and now they were dead, perhaps because of her. Liz had no doubt the Parkers had died, because of Manticore. 'Maybe they found out what they did...now all I can do is protect Alex and the Sheriff.'   
  
Liz remembered the day the Parkers saved her as if it were yesterday. When they were escaping and separated, she thought she was trapped and was going back to her prison, but they had soothingly told her she could trust them, and she went against everything she was taught, her instincts and trusted them. They took her to Roswell, where they used to live, and had a loyal, trusting friend, the Sheriff. In those few hours she learned more than she had learned in the years she was in Manticore, she learned to trust, and she learned who the Parkers were and why they had saved her. They were her biological parents, they were scientists that worked in Manticore, but they never could have children, and Manticore had given them the opportunity, they had no idea what was their true plan. Once they had the sperms and eggs, they forgot all about the Parkers, and the only time they could only see their daughter from afar, and when they had to take a blood test. When the Parkers heard that a few X-5's were escaping, they immediately began to look for her, and when they found her they protected her. She wouldn't stay with Valenti, so they let her stay in their building, Valenti occasionally checked in on her. The Parkers returned to Manticore, leaving a trust fund and the building to her, just in case something happened to them. They went back to look after the others, they told Liz she wasn't the only one, there were others, and they experimented on each of them, trying to find the perfect soldier.   
* * * *   
  
Michael made it to the warehouse in no time. He approached Max and Isabel, and saw that Isabel was sleeping. "How is she?" He whispered.   
  
Max looked up at Michael from his place beside Isabel and answered, hoarsely and tiredly. "Better, in a few days she should be okay. What did Valenti say?"   
  
"He will be here in an hour and a half. You should rest. I'll look after Isabel," Michael advised.   
  
"What if she needs to be healed?" Max protested.   
  
"I'll heal her. You are already low on energy. I know we need someone fully awake and rested, but me healing her once won't make that much of a difference, we don't have to wait much, and Sheriff Valenti will use more common means to heal her and maybe that would work best. You know that when we heal another person of our species its like a doctor giving medicine to his patients here, our powers heal faster when it on humans because they don't have the same structure as we do," Michael reminded Max, trying to get him to rest.   
  
Reluctantly, Max nodded and went to his sleeping bag. "If anything happens wake me up," Max murmured all ready half-asleep.   
  
Michael took Max's place beside Isabel, and hope the hour went by fast.   
* * * *   
  
Sheriff Valenti knock on the Crashdown's door, hoping Liz was there. When he was going to knock again the door opened. "Alex, is she here?" The Sheriff didn't even bother to say her name, he knew Alex would understand who he meant.   
  
Rubbing his eyes, Alex answered, "No, she isn't back yet. Why?"   
  
"Alex, I need you guys to take some people in." Seeing Alex was about to protest, he continued, not giving Alex the time to do so. "They are in trouble, and they really need help. There are only three of them, and you have the room to take them in."   
  
Alex suddenly was wide-awake. "I know, but this is her building, I'm only a guest."   
  
"Alex, she doesn't think of you as a guest, she think of you as a brother, and I'm sure she won't mind."   
  
"Sheriff, you know how she is when she is angry and you know she has problems of her own—"   
  
"That's exactly why this place is perfect. Alex, I trust them. Do you trust me?" Valenti argued.   
  
"I trust you. But you'll have to deal with her," Alex said, giving in to the Sheriff's wishes.   
  
"Thanks, I'll be back with them in a while, so make some coffee." Valenti left before Alex could change his mind or argue.   
  
Shaking his head, and wondering what he had gotten himself into, Alex closed the door, and started to make coffee, he had a feeling he was going to need lots of it.   
* * * *   
  
Valenti reached the warehouse just in time, as he had told Michael. Taking out his gun, he started to make his way around the warehouse. There wasn't anything wrong with being cautious. "Michael, Max, Isabel?!" Valenti called out. Not hearing an answer, he kept moving forward, calling out their names from time to time.   
  
Suddenly someone stepped in front of the Sheriff, startling him, and Valenti was glad for the years he had spend in the force, if he had been a rookie he was sure he would have fired. "Don't you know better than to sneak up on someone with a gun, Michael?!"   
  
"I couldn't help it." Michael sheepishly said, shrugging.   
  
Valenti put his pistol in its place. "Where are the others?"   
  
"Over there," Michael answered walking towards a pile of boxes one on top of another.   
  
"You have your things ready?" Sheriff Valenti asked, following him.   
  
"Yeah, I did that while Isabel and Max rested. They are still sleeping though."   
  
"Then lets wake them up. The owner of the place wasn't there, but her roommate was and he agreed to let you move in today. I'll clear things up with her, when I see her, she just wasn't there when I went to see her. Don't worry about it, Valenti added as soon as he had seen Michael's questioning look. 'I'm the one she is going to fry.'   
  
Michael didn't say anything, as long as Valenti would clear it up he didn't mind, his only concern right now was Max and Isabel. Max was usually the leader, but he was too weak right now to act as one and that worried Michael a lot more than he cared to admit. He woke up Max and carefully picked up Isabel. The sooner they were out of there the better. He wished they could leave Roswell entirely, but Roswell was one of the safest places since the Pulse hit and security wasn't so tight. He just hoped that Pierce would give up on his hunt for aliens.   
  
Quietly, they made their way to the Sheriff's car, and to the Crashdown. Michael stared at the building surprised, the Crashdown was the one of the very few restaurants that served great food and also had good service. They followed the Sheriff and waited for someone to open the door.   
  
"Alex, they are the ones I told you about. Michael, Max, and the girl is Isabel." To the others the Sheriff said, "This is Alex, come on in."   
  
Apprehensively they followed the Sheriff and Alex inside. When Alex spoke, they jumped they hadn't expected for someone to speak. "The beds are made. There are only two rooms, but the sofa can be turned into a bed." Alex showed them the rooms, and waited for them to settle in, but they just put the girl on the bed, Max laid down besides her, and Michael followed him out.   
  
"Is she back yet?" Valenti asked as soon as Alex walked into the room.   
  
"No, and I have no idea when she will be back. I'm not her keeper and I try not to act like it. I know better," Alex muttered.   
  
"Michael, would you like a cup of coffee?" Valenti asked.   
  
"No, thanks," Michael answered, leaning into the wall.   
* * * *   
Liz decided it was time to go back, and lay her thoughts to rest for now, if she knew Alex he would be waiting up for her. When she reached the Crashdown she saw almost all the lights were on. Not knowing what was going on, she used the skills she was taught. She lightly and quietly made her climbed up her balcony. She saw the light in the guest rooms were also on, when she peered into them she saw a couple on the bed. 'I'll just look for Alex first and then I'll deal with them.' Just as quietly she made her way to the kitchen where she heard Alex, and the Sheriff talking and another voice she couldn't make out. Realizing Alex knew what was going on she made her presence known, stopping their conversation. "What the hell is going on?!"   
  
To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Shadowed Past  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell and Dark Angel characters.  
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L/AU/Crossover with Dark Angel  
Summary: It a different timeline (DA time).  
Author's note: I just want to thank Polarist and Laura for correcting my fic.   
Author's note 2: I don't know anything about medicine, all the supposed procedure was made up by my childish imagination.   
Feedback=New chapter   
  
Chapter 2  
  
After Liz made her presence known Alex found his coffee mighty interesting.   
  
Michael looked amused yet surprised. He had spent half his life hiding from trained agents, and he was always on alert, and he knew when someone was near, yet he hadn't heard or expected this girl to pop up almost out of nowhere. He felt that she was someone worth knowing and interesting, but dangerous. 'Why does Valenti trust her? What secrets does she carries?' Michael studied her under his gaze and he knew he needed to find out. He wanted to know all her secrets.   
  
Valenti knew he was going to have to play all his cards with her, especially since she wasn't in a good mood, which he completely understood since he had been the one to deliver the bad news.   
  
Since no one said anything Liz continued with her assault. "Who the hell is he and the other two in my guestroom?! Valenti, you can't drop news like you did earlier today and then drop three people in my house." Liz didn't care if one of them was present, and she was talking about them like he wasn't in the room, but she needed to look out for herself and Alex. She saw Alex trying to make his way to the hall, where she came from that lead to the rooms, and she instantly knew he had agreed, they wouldn't have been able to enter if he hadn't. "Alex, don't even think about it."   
  
Alex scratched his head, and nervously said, "Hi, Liz. I'm just going to get some sleep."   
  
"Oh, but, Alex, the conversation just turned interesting," Liz bitterly said.   
  
Michael was about to say something, but Valenti's glare shut him up.   
  
"Michael, you stay here. Alex, make some more coffee, and Liz, we have to talk," Valenti ordered.   
  
"Fine," Liz said, glaring at him, and she went below to the Crashdown, where they would have some privacy.   
  
Alex incredibly watched them leave. "What? Do I look like a nanny? Do this, do that. I have more important things to do than to make coffee."   
  
Michael sat near the kitchen counter and he couldn't help the smile that tugged his lips. 'Life would certainly be interesting if I'm going to be roommates with this spit fire.'   
  
* * * *   
  
Once she reached the backroom, she turned to Valenti. "Explain." She was so angry that that was the only word she could get out.   
  
"They need a place to stay until I can find them a place of their own. Liz, they need help. It will only be for a while."   
  
"They are in trouble, right? What kind of trouble? I already have my plate full with my own problems, I can't stuff it with others."   
  
"That's why I won't say what kind of trouble." Seeing Liz was no where near agreeing, Valenti continued, "Liz, the girl is sick. With her like that they wouldn't make it."   
  
"Oh, great, now your trying the guilt trip," Liz said, fuming. "If I were alone, great, but Alex also lives here—"   
  
"Alex agreed already, he can make decisions on his own, and he knows what goes on your life, and he accepts the risk. You can't make yourself responsible for everyone that befriends you. Look, they can work on the Crashdown as payment, they won't mind."   
  
"You know money is not the issue!" Liz immediately exclaimed.   
  
"Then what is it?" Valenti asked.   
  
"Okay, what if I don't get dragged into their mess, but the other way around?"   
  
"That won't happened," Valenti assured. Valenti could see her restraint was crumbling down. "Your parents would have help them."   
  
"Fine. Let me see the girl, I may be able to help. But I have a feeling her two companions will put up a fight," Liz said, already going up the stairs.   
  
Smiling, the Sheriff followed Liz. Valenti introduced Liz to Michael, and then took her to see Isabel.   
  
"Michael, can you pry Max off her?" Liz asked, putting the instruments she was going to use in a near night table.   
  
Michael looked at the Sheriff still not sure if she should be doing this, but at the Sheriff's nod, he did as told, and Max didn't notice a thing.   
  
Liz checked Isabel's bullet wound. "You are lucky, it didn't do too much damage."   
  
"It didn't do much damage?! Look at her!" Michael exploded.   
  
"I'm looking at her. But you should know something, when you want to take care of a bullet wound, try taking out the bullet first. Can you hold her down? I'm going to take the bullet out." Liz took one of the instruments she put on the night table and began to pull out the bullet, and like she had said, Isabel began to move.   
  
Liz studied the bullet and saw that it was melt, like it had been exposed to radiation or something, but something else caught her attention. "I so don't want to know who you guys are hiding from." Seeing the glared Michael sent to Valenti, she explained, "Valenti didn't tell me anything, Michael. It's my own assumption, which now is confirmed. The reason the bullet wound isn't closing, and she is sleeping and so sick it's because the bullet was poisoned. This is a special bullet that carries poison inside, and once it impacts something, it opens."   
  
"Poison?" Michael and Valenti echoed.   
  
"Yeah, but it won't do her to much damage, since she's only been like this what , a day or two? It slowly weakens her, and it takes a week or so, to kill. Who ever shot her was planning on taking her with him, he definitely had something planned."   
  
"A day, and can you do something about it?" Michael asked.   
  
"Yep." Liz patched up the wound. "Common antibiotics would do the trick, you see, the poison they used can't be detected in labs, and when they finally do it's too late."   
  
"If it isn't detected in labs then how could you detected so fast." Valenti questioned.   
  
"The bullet." Liz said, tossing it to him. "See the mark on the bullet? That tells me what kind of bullet it is and what poison it carries."   
  
"How do you know all this stuff?" Michael couldn't help but ask.   
  
"My parents." Was the only answer Liz offered. "Alex," she called out.   
  
Alex came in, looking every where except Liz. "Yeah?"   
  
Liz smiled, "There isn't any blood on anyone, just on the towels. Can you get me some antibiotics ASAP?"   
  
"No blood on anyone is good." Alex said, still not looking at her. "I'll make a few calls and ask for a special delivery, okay?" Before Liz answered he was out of the door.   
  
Michael had a look of doubt on his face. "Will he get them? Everything is hard to find these days…"   
  
Liz looked at Michael as if he were crazy. "Are you kiddin'? This is Alex we are talking about. He can do anything," Liz said, her admiration, trust and love for him clearly in her voice. For some reason Michael didn't like that at all. 'Is there something going on between the two of them?' He thought.   
  
Liz looked at Max. "Was he hit too?"   
  
Michael looked at Liz, not knowing what she meant he followed her gaze, when he saw who she was looking at, he answered, "No, he's just exhausted."   
  
"Okay. Let's go outside, all this talk will probably wake them up, and they need rest," Liz advised, more like ordered.   
  
They entered the living room, just as Alex hung up the phone. Alex turned to them. "The guy will be here in half an hour. He's bringing enough for one week, and your pills."   
  
Liz nodded. "Alex, if you are tired go to bed. I'm sure you have to do things in the morning like that project you won't let me in on."   
  
"Okay, but give me a hug first." When she hugged him, he whispered in her ear. "You look like you needed it. You know I'm here for you, so if you wanted to talk."   
  
Liz hugged him tighter. "You'll be the first I turn too, but you need your rest."   
  
Alex kissed her on top of the head, and let her go.   
  
"Alex, you can use my bathroom if you need to in the morning." Liz called out. Liz turned to Michael and Valenti and blushed; realizing they had witness what just took place. "Is there anything else you need, Sheriff?"   
  
"Trying to get rid of me already, Liz? I'm about to disappoint you, until the guy with the medicine comes, you never know who the guy turns out to be."   
  
"Valenti, I can take care of myself," Liz reminded him.   
  
Michael rolled his eyes and thought, 'Yeah, right.' He had no doubt that if someone tried to take her out with a single punch, she would already be falling on the floor, and if she was able to evade the first punch it would be due to her small size. But at the second time she wouldn't be so lucky.   
  
"I know that, but I also want to make sure everything is okay here," Sheriff Valenti said.   
  
Michael saw how Liz calmed down a little bit and decided he needed to ask Valenti a few pointers on women. 'I'll add humor them to the list.' Remembering something Alex said that caught he attention, he figured he should ask. "What did Alex mean when he said the guys was bringing the antibiotics and your pills, Liz?"   
  
"That's none of your business," Liz coolly said. "I'm going downstairs and wait for the guy."   
  
Michael watched Liz leave the room, and then turned to Valenti. "What? What did I say?"   
  
Valenti just shrugged as an answer.   
  
Fifteen minutes later Liz came up with a paper bag in her hand. Liz waved the bag in from of them. "Here they are. It would be better if you gave them to her," Liz said taking a vial out of the bag and handing it to Michael. "They are one every six hours. You should try it for three days if that doesn't work we'll try for another day." Liz didn't mention that if that also didn't work the hospital would be a better place to treat her.   
  
Michael nodded, he had a feeling that they wouldn't work on her, because of their species, but he knew he had to humor Liz or she would know something was up. Once Max was up he would tell him what was wrong with Isabel, since Max had only been treating the bullet wound.   
  
Liz and Valenti waited until Michael came back, once he did Valenti stood up. "Well, I'm going now."   
  
Liz stood up also. "Say hi to Kyle for me."   
  
"I will. Now you two kids behave." At their nod, Valenti left.   
  
Liz turned to Michael, put her hand on her hips, and said, "You and I are going to have a chat."   
  
To be continued… 


End file.
